Bloomingdale's
'''Bloomingdale's '''is a chain of American high-end department stores, founded in 1860 by Joseph and Lyman Bloomingdale. The headquarters is located in New York, NY. The chain operates 36 stores. The chain is owned by Macy's Inc. History Bloomingdale's first store opened in 1872. Bloomingdale's soon opened more locations, including their flagship store. After that, they moved again, to their present-day flagship store. Bloomingdale's was not as big as other chains. They later joined Federated Stores. Federated soon tried to expand the chain. In the 90s, they purchased Macy's and began the expansion. When Federated merged with May, they decided to rename them Macy's, and some Bloomingdale's. Soon, Federated sold Lord & Taylor. Federated soon started focusing on the chain, and it entered the west coast. Now, the chain is nationwide. Expansion The retail market boomed in the 1980s. New stores opened along the East Coast, Florida, Chicago, and in Dallas, Texas. On February 14, 2008, parent company, Macy's, Inc., announced plans to enter the Phoenix market with a 180,000 square foot store by 2009. Arizona would have been the thirteenth state to have a Bloomingdale's store location, with this store being the tenth in the western U.S. and 41st throughout the chain. On September 10, 2008, Bloomingdale's announced plans to open three stores, two of which will be modeled after the SoHo store: a 3-level, 82,000-square-foot (7,600 m2) anchor store at The Shops at Georgetown Park in Washington, D.C., by August 2011, a 3-level 150,000 sq ft (14,000 m2) store at Westfield Valley Fair in San Jose, California, by Fall 2011, and a 205,000 sq ft (19,000 m2) store in Santa Monica Place, in Santa Monica, CA (which opened on August 6, 2010). The store is reported to be modeled after the chain's concept store in New York's SoHo neighborhood to carry select contemporary men's and women's apparel. Twelve days later the first proposed overseas locations for the chain were announced. A September 22, 2008, press release from Macy's, Inc.,told of plans for two Bloomingdale's locations (a three-level 146,000 sq ft (13,600 m2) apparel and accessories store, as well as a separate one level 54,000 sq ft (5,000 m2) home store) to open in February 2010 in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. As is the case for rival Saks Fifth Avenue, the international presence for Bloomingdale's will be operated under license by a local interest — in this case, Al Tayer Group LLC, a leading UAE-based conglomerate. Bloomingdale's CEO announced that the Dubai store will most likely be the only store outside of the US since Bloomingdale's has no further plans to expand to other countries. On November 3, 2011, Bloomingdale's announced it opened a new 120,000 sq ft (11,000 m2) store in Glendale Galleria in late 2013 as part of the mall's remodeling plan. Bloomingdale's announced that they had replaced the Bloomingdale's store of 229,000 sq ft (21,300 m2) in Stanford Shopping Center in Palo Alto, California, with a new 120,000 sq ft (11,000 m2) store. The store opened in 2014. On November 12, 2015, Bloomingdale's opened up their very first store in Hawaii at Ala Moana Center in Honolulu, Hawaii. The three-story, 165,000 sq ft (15,300 m2) store replaced a former Sears, and includes special services, such as smart fitting rooms, charging lounges and dining services at its 40 Carrots restaurant. Store Closures On January 4, 2012, Bloomingdale's announced it would close four stores. The most significant closure was at the Mall of America in Bloomington, Minnesota, where Bloomingdale's was one of the mall's first anchors. Additionally, a home store at Oakbrook Center in Oak Brook, Illinois, and full-line stores in Perimeter Mall in Dunwoody, Georgia, and at White Flint Mall in North Bethesda, Maryland, have closed their doors. On January 3, 2013, Bloomingdale's announced that they would close the Las Vegas Home store at Fashion Show Mall. Store locations * Fashion Island in Newport Beach, CA * Westfield Old Orchard in Skokie, IL * Mall of America in Bloomington, MN (former) * Roosevelt Field in Garden City, NY * King of Prussia in King of Prussia, PA * Perimeter Mall in Dunwoody, GA (former) See also * Macy's * Nordstrom * Lord & Taylor * Neiman Marcus * Saks Fifth Avenue External links * Official website * Bloomingdale's on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Department stores Category:Retailers by type Category:Retailers Category:Discount stores Category:Mall Retailers Category:Big-Box Stores Category:Outlet Retailers